


Susurrus

by CheekyAndFlirtatious



Series: Sabriel Week 2012 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyAndFlirtatious/pseuds/CheekyAndFlirtatious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[noun] || a soft murmuring or rustling sound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurrus

Living life as a hunter had given Sam a rather odd heaviness of sleep. He could sleep through blaring car horns, trains, or loud-mouthed drunks, but if someone tried to pick their lock he was awake immediately. It was deeply ingrained, and the list of oddly quiet things that woke Sam up hadn’t changed since he was a teenager, until early last week.

Soft mumbling pulled Sam gently into consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he noticed a soft light on down the hall through the open door. Rubbing his eyes, Sam pulled himself out of bed and padded to the newly decorated room. In the middle of the room, Gabriel stood with his back to Sam, rocking slightly back and forth. The angel spoke softly in a beautiful, melodic language.  
Coming up behind him, Sam circled his arms around Gabriel’s waist and kissed the side of his head.

“Is he still not sleeping?” he asked, looking down at the infant in the angel’s arms.

The baby babbled happily in the same language Gabriel had been and stretched up his arms. Sam smiled and reached down to hold a little hand, letting his son grip his thumb.

“Why would he want to sleep when he can do fun things like wake up his daddy?”

The little boy looked up at Gabriel and murmured something that sounded like a question. Gabriel chuckled and responded.

“He wanted to know if you’d decided to stop being silly for the night.”

“Being silly? Is that what we’re calling sleeping now?”

“You’re the odd man out, Sammy. That makes you the silly one.”

Sam hummed.

“Speaking of, kiddo, you should go back to sleep. Long day of peek-a-boo ahead.”

“Seriously, could you at least try to not call me kiddo now that we have an actual kid?”

“Nope. Go to sleep.”

“Only if you both come with me.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes as Sam slipped around him to pull the small bundle from his arms, the infant chattering excitedly when he noticed the change.

“He is not going to let you sleep.”

“Sleeping is for silly people anyway,” Sam said, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s lips as he walked past him. In his arms, the little boy prattled on.

“What’s he saying?” Sam asked Gabriel as he stepped back into their room.

“He’s just annoying Cas.”

Sam paused, just about to slide into the king-sized bed, and looked at Gabriel in surprise. “He can talk to Cas from here?”

“We can all talk to each other telepathically; Gil just doesn’t realize he doesn’t have to speak out loud. Although, just the fact that he’s able communicate telepathically already is amazing. Smart little guy, takes after his daddy,” Gabriel finished in a slight baby voice, flopping onto his side of the bed.

“I think it has more to do with taking after you, since most babies his age just eat and sleep and poop.”

“Well, this is what happens when they don’t waste all their time doing that boring stuff,” Gabriel declared, pressing into Sam’s side when the older man finally got into bed, both staring down in adoration at their son.

Gabriel hummed, tracing a finger over one tiny cheek. “He’s starting to understand English. Just a few words right now, but I think he’ll start learning it soon enough.”

Sam had to admit he was looking forward to his son picking up English long before other children. He understood that ordinary parents didn’t get to communicate with their two-week-old babies, but the fact of the matter was he wasn’t ordinary. He’d married an archangel and had a baby nephilium, and he was quite tired of his husband or brother-in-law having to act as go-between for him and his son.

Feeling a gentle tap on his cheek, Sam pulled himself out of his thoughts. Gil was patting against his face, looking him straight in the eye as the infant babbled, a sure sign that he was telling Sam something.

“Tell him a story or sing to him or something,” Gabriel mumbled, laying his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“What?”

“He wants to hear you talk.”

“Why? He can understand you.”

“He may be a nephilium, but he’s still just a kid. He wants to hear his daddy’s voice.”

Sam smiled and hummed, thinking for a moment before kissing his son’s forehead and starting, “Once upon a time, there was a hunter named Sam Winchester, who fell in unlikely love with an archangel named Gabriel…”

**Author's Note:**

> Gil's full name is Giliel. 'Gil' is a Hebrew name meaning joy.


End file.
